


Working at #StarkIndustries

by Confuse_the_Queer



Series: Web of Vines [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, I cant wait to get into the juicy stuff, I'm hopping on this bandwagon, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, its gonna be lit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuse_the_Queer/pseuds/Confuse_the_Queer
Summary: Peter Parker makes a Twitter for his Internship.This is what follows





	1. Who is @StarkIntern??

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess I'm hopping on this bandwagon now... Yay!
> 
> Before we start, a little word of warning. I am, in no way, going to have any schedule for this. It's something fun that I'm working on for shits and giggles, so it will be updated whenever I finish the next part, which is whenever my brain wants itself to.
> 
> That being said, I literally finished this and got it beta'd 5 minutes ago.
> 
> There is a sorta-plan for this! Mostly...
> 
> Kinda...
> 
> ANYWAY ON TO THE BULLSHIT

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

He told me explicitly to Not make a twitter account, so I waited until he was asleep to make a twitter account. Fight me @ _TStark_

{image attached: Tony Stark, leaning back in his chair with his head thrown back, asleep, cuddling an iron man helmet to his chest and drool trailing from his open mouth}

**1M** **comments** **1.4M** **retweets** **3.2M** **likes**

* * *

**Becka** @ _StarkStan_

Yo is @ _StarkIntern_ legit? Like, that's a cool pic of Tony and all but, photoshop is a thing so? #whoisstarkintern

* * *

**Buzzfeed** @ _BuzzfeedOfficial ✔_

We take on the mystery of whether or not @ _StarkIntern_ is the real deal, the results will shock you!!

[ www.buzzfeed.com/article/social/is-@starkintern-for-real-?/ ](http://www.buzzfeed.com/article/social/is-starkintern-for-real-?/)

**3.1M** **comments** **2.3M** **retweets** **6M** **likes**

* * *

**Is @StarkIntern For Real?**

Buzzfeed Article Written by: Angela Flint 

Ever since the tweet was posted a few hours ago, the question on anyone who actively follows Tony Stark's mind is this:

Is @StarkIntern legit?

The thought that it is just a joke account has crossed many minds, but those theories are quickly brought to a close when faced with seemingly the most important part of this tweet, _the picture_.

As you know if you have seen it, the tweet consisted of two important parts. The message, which stated not only that @StarkIntern going against direct orders in making the account, but issued a _challenge_ to Tony Stark himself, and the picture. The picture itself was simple enough, it was only Stark sleeping in a chair in what looked to be his lab, one of his helmets curled to his chest. It seemed the type of picture that had probably been posted before, by Stark's fiance Pepper Potts or best friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes, or even one of the other Avengers before they went rogue, so it should've been an easy enough picture to find and claim, right?

But it's not.

People have been scouring the internet for hours looking for an instance where that picture had been posted before, but it hasn't. It is a never-before-seen image of the billionaire.

Which leaves us with a few options.

  1. Photoshop 



If it is Photoshop, whoever did it did a hell of a job. The picture is so lifelike, however, that this theory is almost entirely implausible, and has been dropped by most, though there is a select few still holding onto it.

2\. Hacks

This theory, while still highly unlikely, is the admittedly more plausible of the two. The theory is that a very talented individual hacked into either Rhodes or Potts' phones, found the picture, and decided to fuck with us all. There are many things that go against this theory, however, the first being the timeframe of the photo.

The tweet was posted around 2am today. If you analyze the picture like many have, there is a clock visible on Stark's desk that states the time is 1:45am. So, the time matches up. Additionally, you'd also see by looking at the picture, that Stark is wearing a grease-stained dress shirt and black slacks, and that there is a navy suit jacket slung over the back of the chair. These details would be insignificant, unless you remember that there was a Charity Gala around 7pm yesterday which Stark attended in that exact outfit, minus the grease stains.

The last little detail that derails the  #HackerTheory  is a noticeable lack of Avengers items in the room, as well as the plentiful amount of Iron and Spiderman items.

It's no secret that after the ordeal with the Accords much of Team Stark hasn't been a fan of the Rouge Avengers. We do not know all of what went down, but the way that both Stark and Rhodes came back on stretchers said enough. Throughout the year since the events, whenever we saw glimpses of Stark's lab, there has been a decreasing number of items from the ex-Avengers present. Replacing those items seemed to be more and more Spider-themed weapons, as well as various webs.

We assume that Stark met Queen's buggy vigilante during the events of the Accords, as ever since then we have seen the two interacting. It wasn't until after the Vulture Attacks that we started seeing Spiderman swing to and from the penthouse of Stark Tower, signaling that the two heroes had started working together more.

Since then we have seen less of Stark's lab, likely to keep the two's work together private, but whenever we did there was always at least one or two Avengers items in the background. The fact that in The Picture there was _none_ , states that this picture is very recent.

So, that leaves us at our conclusion.

3\. It's Legit

It seems that this twitter account is who they say they are, the @StarkIntern. Why we are just hearing about this now, I don't know. It may be a PR stunt, it may be a PR nightmare, but whatever it is, it's going to be interesting to watch.

Now, only one question remains:

Who is @StarkIntern?

* * *

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

Wow, thanks @ _BuzzfeedOfficial_ for confirming I am, in fact, a real person! You're doing great, sweatie!

**Dat Boi** @ _ohshitwaddup_

@ _StarkIntern_ Wait so, you're legit? You're not just fucking with us for laughs?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _ohshitwaddup_ Why would I do that? It sounds mean! Plus I get enough enjoyment from fucking with @ _TStark_

* * *

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

Some of you seemed concerned about Mr. Stark being cold, so I got him a blanket! Now he's nice and toasty! :)

{image attached: Tony Stark in the same position as before, but now without the helmet and a blanket has been draped over him. It is noticeably lighter in the room}

* * *

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes ✔_

@ _StarkIntern_ Kid, what are you doing?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _JRRhodes_ Hi Mr. Colonel James Rhodes sir! What do you mean what am I doing? I'm just tweeting!

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes ✔_

@ _StarkIntern_ Even though Tony told you not to?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _JRRhodes_ Mr. Stark only told me not to cause he thought I'd reveal classified information! But I'm not doing that! So far I've only tweeted about him sleeping and me being a real person!

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes ✔_

@ _StarkIntern_ Kid…

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _JRRhodes_ Don't worry Mr. Colonel James Rhodes sir! I'm having FRIDAY monitor all of my tweets to make sure I don't tweet anything classified!

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes ✔_

@ _StarkIntern_ Alright kid, and for the last time, call me Rhodey.

* * *

**Syyyyyyd** @ _SydNKid_

Okay, but "Mr. Colonel James Rhodes sir"? This kid is adorable and must be protected #whoisstarkintern

**Damn Daniel** @ _DannyBoi_

@ _SydNKid_ Seriously!! I have only had @ _StarkIntern_ for a day but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone on this website and then myself #whoisstarkintern

**Glorified PA** @S _tarkIntern_

@ _DannyBoi_ Plz don't :/ I don't wanna be responsible for a mass genocide yet

**Damn Daniel** @ _DannyBoi_

@ _StarkIntern_ Behfkendkebdb yeah okAY

* * *

  


**It's a Avocado!** @ _frEshAvaCadO_

Guys! Rhodey talked to them! Stark's best friend! He knows them! That above all else proves that @ _StarkIntern_ is the real deal!!!! Take that #hackertheory !!!! #whoisstarkintern

* * *

**Pepper** @ _VPPotts_ ✔

Why did I wake up to 20 emails from the PR department @ _StarkIntern_ ??

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _VPPotts_ Miss Potts! Sorry, I wanted to mess with Mr. Stark, not you :(

**Pepper** @ _VPPotts_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ It's alright, honey, just ask me before you do something like this again, alright?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _VPPotts_ Yes ma'am Miss Potts! Does that mean I can keep it?

**Pepper** @ _VPPotts_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Yes, that means you can keep it, as long as you don't post anything the public isn't supposed to know

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_

@ _V_ _PPotts_ Don't worry! FRIDAY is making sure I don't post anything confidential!

**Pepper** @ _VPPotts_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Then it's fine with me, honey, and by the way, if anyone is the "Glorified PA" it's me

* * *

  


**Stark Industries** @ _SIOfficial_ ✔

Regarding the questions going around, Stark Industries would like to state that @ _StarkIntern_ is Tony Stark's personal intern (1/?)

**Stark Industries** @ _SIOfficial_ ✔

As such, they are protected by the @ _SILegalTeam_ and any attempt to invade their personal privacy to figure out their identity will be met with legal action (2/?)

**Stark Industries** @ _SIOfficial_ ✔

That being said there will be an official QnA with them in due time so they can tell you more about themselves (3/3)

**12M** **comments** **8M** **retweets** **14M** **likes**

* * *

  


**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

Look guys! I got one of those check-thingies!!!

**4.5M** **comments** **6M** **retweets** **8.2M** **likes**

* * *

**Ironman** @ _TStark ✔_

Kid.

* * *

  
  
**Ambuh** @ _Boof_

Yo its so Ominous™ how Stark literally tweeted "Kid." and yet we All Know who he's talking to/about

**Boof** @ _Ambuh_

@ _Boof_ Yikes rip in piece @ _StarkIntern_

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern ✔_

@ _Ambuh_ :*(

* * *

  


**Ironman** @ _TStark ✔_

Kid.

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ Yes Mr. Stark? :)

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ What did I tell you?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ S I G H. Not to make a Twitter account?

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ And instead what did you do?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ … make a Twitter account? But Miss Potts said it was okay! And like I told her and Mr. Colonel James Rhodes I have FRIDAY making sure I don't tweet something I'm not supposed to!

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ 1) Why the hell did you type all of that out? 2) if Pep says it's fine I can't stop you

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ YAY!!! Thanks Mr. Stark!!! :D

* * *

**It's a Avacado!** @ _frEshAvaCadO_

Am I the only one who got S E R I O U S Dad™ vibes from all of that?

**Damn Daniel** @ _DannyBoi_

@ _frEshAvaCadO_ YES, the Dad™ vibes during that entire conversations were like sjdbdjsndjjd whAT #irondad

**Boof** @ _Ambuh_

@ _DannyBoi_ #irondad YES I LOVE IT

**Ambuh** @ _Boof_

@ _Ambuh_ #irondad

* * *

**_Trending on Twitter_ **

_#irondad_ \- 14M tweets

# _whoisstarkintern_ \- 16.4M tweets

# _hackertheory_ \- 4M tweets


	2. Time to #AskTheIntern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people get to know @StarkIntern a little more, with a special appearance at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just word-vomiting at this point lol

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

Hey guys! I'll be available all day to answer any questions you may have, so ask away using #asktheintern

* * *

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

Pep are you sure about letting the kid do this? @ _VPPotts_

**Pepper** @ _VPPotts_ ✔

@ _TStark_ He knows what he's not allowed to say, Tony, and he has FRIDAY monitoring, he'll be fine

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _VPPotts_ I know, he's gonna do great, I just, I worry

**Pepper** @ _VPPotts_ ✔

@ _TStark_ I know you do, honey #irondad

* * *

**Becka** @ _StarkStan_

Hey kid, how old are you? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkStan_ Unfortunately I'm not able to answer that, but! I can tell you my age is somewhere between 10 and 639

**Becka** @ _StarkStan_

@ _StarkIntern_ Damn, so I'm not talking to a genetically altered super-baby?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkStan_ Depends on who you ask, lol

* * *

**Ambuh** @ _Boof_

Can we at least know your name? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _Boof_ My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to Die

**Ambuh** @ _Boof_

@ _StarkIntern_ Nice

* * *

**Peter with a B** @ _BeterBarker_

So I just stubbed my toe on a coffee table!! :D Time to yeet myself into the void!!

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** @ _GuyITC_

@ _BeterBarker_ Pete no, we have an AP Hist test tomorrow

**Sapphos Reborn** @ _EmJay ✔_

@ _BeterBarker_ If you think I'm gonna let your grades slip when you're the AcaDec Team's best Chem Wiz you are dead wrong, Parker

**Peter with a B** @ _BeterBarker_

@ _Leedster_ @ _EmJay_ Fine, guess no meeting myself into the void today :/

* * *

**Damn Daniel** @ _Dannyboi_

How did you meet Stark? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _Dannyboi_ Uhhhhhh @ _TStark_ can I answer this??

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Yes kid, you can answer that

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ YAY! Okay, so, Mr. Stark was looking for "enhanced individuals" and found a YouTube video of Spider-Man catching a bus in his hands?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ And so he tracked down Spidey and Spidey introduced him to me cause I make all his webs n shooters n stuff!

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ So Mr. Stark said he wanted to help me help Spidey so he gave me an internship now we work together on Spider-Man and Ironman stuff!

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Uh @ _TStark_ was that a good explanation?

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Couldn't have said it better myself, kid

* * *

**Spyder** @ _Hannahhhh_

You know Spidey!? And make his webs!? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _Hannahhhh_ Yeah! I can't tell you how I did either for legal reasons, but I do!

* * *

**Dicky** @ _WTFRichard_

So how long have you known Stark, then? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _WTFRichard_ (I love the name) Basically since right before/during the Accords thing! And before any of you guys ask, no I didn't meet any of the Rouge Avengers

* * *

**Spidey Fan** @ _FlashT_

Hey Penis did you see the #whoisstarkintern stuff going on? Bet if I ask they won't know who the fuck you are! @ _BeterBarker_

**Peter with a B** @ _BeterBarker_

@ _FlashT_ Go for it, Flash

**Spidey Fan** @ _FlashT_

@ _BeterBarker_ I will

* * *

**Spidey Fan** @ _FlashT_

Hey do you know anybody by the name of Peter Parker? #asktheintern

* * *

**IronMom**

Would it be alright if I told them I was an intern too?

It might be some more PR drama but…

There's a guy that's bugging me about it…

It's fine honey, I saw the tweets

Go ahead and tell them you're also an intern under Tony

Thanks so much, Miss Potts! 

You're the best!!

I know, sweetie

And I've told you, call me Pepper

* * *

**Spidey Fan** @ _FlashT_

Hey do you know anybody by the name of Peter Parker? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _FlashT_ Yeah, actually! He's the only other intern under Mr. Stark! We hang out a lot actually because of it! Why, do you know him?

**Spidey Fan** @ _FlashT_

@ _StarkIntern_ Wait, so he wasn't lying about working for Stark?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _FlashT_ Why would he lie? The Peter I know hates attention.

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** @ _GuyITC_

@ _StarkIntern_ Told you Flash!

* * *

**It's a Avacado!** @ _frEshAvacAdo_

So if you've known Stark since the Accords you must be pretty close, why do you still call him Mr. Stark?? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _frEshAvacAdo_ There are actually two reasons for that! 1) Respect and 2) To annoy him!

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Kid, really?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ And I oop-

* * *

**  
IronDad**

Kid, is that really the reason?

I mean yeah?

It's mostly the respect thing

But I do like teasing you

Well, I know you respect me

But I'll let you drop it when you're ready to

Alright?

Okay Mr. Stark

Thanks

No problem, kid

* * *

**Angela** @ _AGFlint_ ✔

What was your opinion on the Accords, if you don't mind my asking?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _AGFlint_ Oh! Uh, I had more info on it than others because I was closer to it, but honestly… I think the whole fight was sorta dumb?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Like, yeah the Accords were bad at first, but they were trying to get them changed? And I get wanting to protect your best friend, but there were better ways to do that?

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ So yeah, that's my opinion, I guess…

* * *

**Boof** @ _Ambuh_

So, as we can tell by your dialect and meme references, you are at least familiar with Gen Z humor, so, favorite vine? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _Ambuh_ :)

[ https://youtu.be/du-TY1GUFGk ](https://youtu.be/du-TY1GUFGk)

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Again I ask: kid, really?

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** @ _GuyITC_

@ _StarkIntern_ Bro I'm wheezing

**Sapphos Reborn** @ _EmJay_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Of course it is

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ I hate to admit it but I saw that coming

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark @GuyITC @EmJay @JRRhodes_ :)

* * *

**Angel** @ _StarkInternStan_

Are you aware of just how adorable you are? #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _StarkInternStan_ Hsbejnsksndjjfj I guess so????

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Now look what you did, you broke him

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ Hejejrjeksnskms

* * *

**Nya Bitch** @ _KatCat_

WAS THAT A KEYSMASH I SMELLED? INTERN SAID GAY RIGHTS!! (Also may I ask your pronouns?) #asktheintern

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _KatCat_ GAY RIGHTS!!! (my pronouns are he/him uwu)

**Nya Bitch** @ _KatCat_

@ _StarkIntern_ uwu

* * *

**Lucky** @ _Ladyy_

So, what exactly should we call you? #asktheintern

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes_ ✔

@ _Ladyy_ Just call him Mini Stark, that's what the rest of us do

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _JRRhodes_ Mr. Colonel James Rhodes sir NO

**Lucky** @ _Ladyy_

@ _StarkIntern_ Mr. Colonel James Rhodes sir YES! Mini Stark sounds so cute omgg

* * *

**Mattaye** @ _Matteoooo_

So why don't you want to reveal yourself? You'd probably be hella popular #asktheintern 

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _Matteoooo_ That's sorta why? I don't like attention, and if I told everyone who I am I'd get a lot of it

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ In other words, he's super shy and insanely humble

* * *

**The Mechanic**

So Stark

When do I get to meet him?

Who?

The Intern boy

You'll get to meet Peter soon enough kid

Keep your pants on

So it is Peter?

Good

I would've been upset otherwise

Why?

That you didn't tell me!

Cause we tell each other everything

Obviously

For one, I don't tell you everything

There are things I keep from you

Like what?

Spiderman

True

* * *

  


**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

That's all the questions I'm going to answer today, unfortunately, but this was fun! I may try to convince Mr. Stark to let me do it again!

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ No

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ Awwwwww :(

**Ironman** @ _TStark_ ✔

@ _StarkIntern_ Fine, maybe

**Glorified PA** @ _StarkIntern_ ✔

@ _TStark_ Yaaaaay!!! :D

**Rhodey** @ _JRRhodes_ ✔

@ _TStark_ Whipped #irondad

* * *

  


**_Trending on Twitter_ **

# _irondad_ \- 12.5M Tweets

# _whoisstarkintern_ \- 8.5M Tweets

# _asktheintern_ \- 10.7M Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	3. #PeterIsADork, Nuff Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discuss one Peter Parker and his dorkiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this first part was just me venting about Andi Mack, then I turned it into an actual chapter, cause why not

**Pe** **ter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Shsisjskdbksbdjsheejbdje

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@BeterBarker_ Just let it out, bro

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@GuyITC_ Hekenekdnskdnkddkekd

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@GuyITC_ What's Parker's problem now?

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@EmJay_ The Andi Mack finale

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@GuyITC_ Ah #peterisadork

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

I'm just??? So??? Happy???  (1/?) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Cause like, positive LGBTQ+ rep!! In a kid's show!! It's so progressive and wonderful!!!!!  (2/?) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Not only that! But it wasn't something just shoved into the show at the last minute (coughcough VLD coughcough) but like, it was planned! It had depth!!!  (3/?) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Heck, TJ was one of the antagonists before! Now look at him! And most of that is thanks to Cyrus!!  (4/?) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

And I know it wasn't Explicitly Stated™ but everyone already knows what's up, you don't hold hands and stare dreamily at your BRO for two whole minutes unless you're at least a little gay  (5/?) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Aside from Tyrus tho, Muffy! They met at a party and got together at a party! That's great!!! And Bex and Bowie!! Awesome parents 10/10  (6/?) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

And Andi is single! Cause she don't need no man! And she sees that!! And she got into the school! Girl is moving UP!!  (7/8) 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

All in all, I'd say the show was 18/10!!! Very good very gay!!  (8/8) 

* * *

**Abe is Bae** _@AbruhhamLicoln_

So Peter really just Went Off™ about a TV show, then? 

**GM Midtown Hiiiigh** _@BityBetty_

 _@AbruhhamLicoln_ Yep

**Sindy** _@LoonyMoony_

 _@AbruhhamLicoln_ Yeah

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@AbruhhamLicoln_ Pretty much

**Abe is Bae** _@AbruhhamLicoln_

 _@BityBetty @LoonyMoony @EmJay_ Okay but like, why?

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@AbruhhamLicoln_ Because the show was cancelled and the finale, obviously, was very emotional for him, because the show had very positive queer representation, which is very important to him

**Abe is Bae** _@AbruhhamLicoln_

 _@EmJay_ Ah, makes sense

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@AbruhhamLicoln_ Also cause #peterisadork

**Abe is Bae** _@AbruhhamLicoln_

 _@EmJay_ Also valid #peterisadork

**GM Midtown Hiiiigh** _@BityBetty_

 _@EmJay_ You're not wrong #peterisadork

**Sindy** _@LoonyMoony_

 _@EmJay_ Yep #peterisadork

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Cause like, positive LGBTQ+ rep!! In a kid's show!! It's so progressive and wonderful!!!!!  (2/8) 

**Glorified PA** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ ^^^

**Syyyyyyyyd** _@SydNKid_

 _@StarkIntern_ That show is disgusting I don't understand how it is a kid's show or how you could support it

**Glorified PA** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

 _@SydNKid_ Ummm :/ it'd be pretty hypocritical if I didn't

**Syyyyyyyyd** _@SydNKid_

 _@StarkIntern_ Ugh, you're a part of that "community"?

**Glorified PA** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

 _@SydNKid_ Blocked :)

* * *

**Nya Bitch** _@KatCat_

SISTER SNAPPED!! Mini Stark has NO MERCY FOR HOMOPHOBES!!

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

 _@KatCat_ Junior went right out and BLOCKED a bitch I stan a L E G E N D

**Nya Bitch** _@KatCat_

 _@DannyBoi_ Junior!! I love it!!!

* * *

**Ambuh** _@Boof_

Hey _@StarkIntern_ ! Mini Stark! Junior! Boyo! What is your LGBTQ+ letter if you don't mind me asking!

**Glorified PA** _@StarkIntern_

 _@Boof_ It's not my Only letter but… B uwu

**Boof** _@Ambuh_

 _@StarkIntern_ bitchmetoothefuck.gif

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

W-why is baking so Hard™

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ Kid, it's not rocket science

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@TStark_ Yeah I know! Cause I can do that!

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ Who even let you near an oven?

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@TStark_ You did

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ Wait you're in the tower? Oh fu

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@TStark_ Peter blew up the kitchen before he finished #peterisadork 

* * *

**GM Midtown Hiiiigh** _@BityBetty_

Wait wait, Peter knows rocket science??

**Abe is Bae** _@AbruhhamLicoln_

 _@BityBetty_ Peter just blew up The Tony Stark's kitchen and That is what is you're focusing on?

**Sindy** _@LoonyMoony_

 _@AbruhhamLicoln_ We already established the fact that Peter knows Tony Stark, so yeah

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@BityBetty_ Yeah! Peter helps Mr. Stark with a lot of his suit stuff so he knows quite a bit of rocket science at this point

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@GuyITC_ And yet he uses this knowledge to reverse engineer a roomba so it can fly #peterisadork

* * *

**Junior** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

Hey _@GuyITC_

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@StarkIntern_ Yeeees my good buddy?

**Junior** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

 _@GuyITC_ Change it back

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@StarkIntern_ Never

* * *

**Rhodey** _@JRRhodes_ ✔

Considering the fact that now we have established _@BeterBarker_ knows Tony, I have no reason to hesitate in sharing this video #peterisadork #irondad

[video.mov] 

* * *

The video appears to be some security footage from inside Stark's lab. The camera is sitting facing where Tony and Peter are working on one of the suits.

The recording is just them working silently together for a few moments before Peter glances over to Tony and begins talking.

"Hey so, do you think aliens are real?"

Tony stops working for a second, surprised and confused, before continuing, "Pete, you've met aliens before, hell, Thor _is_ an alien. Yes I believe in them."

Peter hums, "Yeah but, do you believe the government is keeping aliens in Area 51? Cause like, there's an entire thing going on online where people are planning to meet up and raid it because "they can't catch all of us" and I wanted to know what you thought of it."

Tony leaned back and crossed his arms, "Well, I never checked, but I suppose we can go take a look…"

Peter looked over at his mentor, confused, "W-what? What are you talking about?"

Tony only raised an eyebrow, "I own Area 51, didn't you know this? I thought it was public knowledge..."

Peter's jaw dropped, as well as the welding torch he was holding, and he sat there, starting at his mentor in shock, for several minutes. Tony was almost starting to get worried when suddenly Peter lurched forward, putting both hands on his mentor's shoulders.

"Mr. Stark, can we _please_ go visit Area 51 this weekend?"

Tony chuckled, ruffling the boys hair as he pushed him off, "Yeah sure, we can even bring Ted and Michelle if you want."

"YESOMG!!" Peter quickly dove forward to squeeze Stark in a hug before bolting off, rapidly typing on his phone, "NedandMJaregonnabesofuckingexcited!"

"Language!" Tony called jokingly at the teenager's retreating back, chuckling to himself as he watched the boy go fondly.

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@JRRhodes_ Mr. Rhodeyyyy ;-;

**Rhodey** _@JRRhodes_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ Sorry kid, I had to

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

Wait why do I suddenly have 2 million followers???

* * *

**Boof** _@Ambuh_

Okay but, Peter? Is so cute???

**Ambuh** _@Boof_

 _@Ambuh_ Babe :*(

**Boof** _@Ambuh_

 _@Boof_ I still love you no matter what! It's just… damn I'm bi

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

 _@Ambuh_ And I'm hella gay, unfortunately Peter is a minor so no no :( but like, Damn why didn't Stark or Junior tell us he was this cute???

**Becka** _@StarkStan_

 _@DannyBoi_ I knew cause as soon as Junior mentioned Peter I yeeted myself over to his twitter to stalk him

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

 _@StarkStan_ Well then damn, thanks for the warning, Becka

**Becka** _@StarkStan_

 _@DannyBoi_ No problem Dan :P

* * *

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

WHAT _@BeterBarker_

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@GuyITC_ I WANTED TO ASK YOUR MOMS FIRST THEN SURPRISE YOU

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@BeterBarker_ Oooooooh… well you can still surprise me! Just don't tell me when!!

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@GuyITC_ Lol, yeah alright Ned

* * *

**Dat Boi** _@ohshitwaddup_

Yo what's up with the #peterisadork tag? I keep seeing it pop up

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

 _@ohshitwaddup_ It's because, as the tag states, _@BeterBarker_ is a major dork and we use it to tell him so

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@EmJay_ Which I still think is dork-shaming but Whatever

* * *

**Trending on Twitter**

_#whoisstarkintern_ \- 8.8M Tweets

 _#irondad_ \- 13.9M Tweets

 _#peterisadork_ \- 2.3M Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas, don't hesitate to let me know!


	4. #HappyBirthdayPeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes a bit overboard for Peter's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen LISTEN 
> 
> I know its late, and I hate that its late, but school has just started and I was working on parkner week and everything is crazy right now
> 
> So of course this chapter is a bit shorter, and I'm sorry, and I know Peter's birthday was three days ago, don't remind me, but I had to get this up cause it has some plot stuff

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

Everyone it is a National Holiday if anyone is mean to _@BeterBarker_ today they will get deleted #happybirthdaypeter

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@TStark_ Mr. Stark this is not what I expected or wanted to happen when I told you it was my birthday

**Ironman** _@TStark ✔_

 _@BeterBarker_ What I'm hearing is go BIGGER

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@TStark_ NO

**Ironman** _@TStark ✔_

 _@BeterBarker_ I have been meaning to introduce you to the president…

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@TStark_ MR. STARK I WILL WALK THE THREE FEET BETWEEN US TO HIT YOU

* * *

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

Hey _@BeterBarker_ Happy Birthday and all but wtf why are you tweeting your boss at 10 am??? Why are you at the Tower at 10 am???

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@GuyITC_ Cause we were both up and he started it

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@GuyITC_ Also cause I slept over at the tower

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@BeterBarker_ What even is your life man

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@GuyITC_ Idk man, idk

* * *

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

:)

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@TStark_ Why does this scare me?

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

A FUCKING SKYWRITER????? _@TStark_ MR. STARK 🅱LS

* * *

**S** **pyder** _@Hannahhhh_

So apparently its _@BeterBarker_ 's birthday and Stark is making a big deal about it? Uhh #happybirthdaypeter I guess but what's happening?

**Lucky** _@Ladyy_

 _@Hannahhhh_ Kay so it's a Thing™ that Stark does for people he cares about

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

 _@Ladyy_ Yeah he does it for Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes as well

**Spyder** _@Hannahhhh_

 _@Ladyy @DannyBoi_ I see

* * *

**Pepper** _@VPPotts_ ✔

Happy birthday _@BeterBarker_ I hope Tony doesn't go all out on yours like he does mine #happybirthdaypeter 

**Rhodey** _@JRRhodes ✔_

 _@VPPotts_ Ditto, kid, he bought me an entire damn jet last year #happybirthdaypeter

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@VPPotts @JRRhodes_ He got a skywriter, guys, A SKYWRITER

* * *

**GM Midtown Hiiiigh** _@BittyBetty_

#happybirthdaypeter 

{ video.mov }

* * *

The video begins with Betty's face, the camera in selfie mode. She smiles brightly and waves.

"Heya Peter! All your teammates just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!!!" She winks and flips the camera to reveal Abe, Sally, and Cindy standing in front of a whiteboard.

Abe grins, "We know how much you just love those stupid shirts."

"The ones with the words spelled in elements!" Sally piped in.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, so we and pitched in and…"

The three students stepped out from in front of the whiteboard to reveal "Happy Birthday Peter" written in elements, as well as three shirts with different sayings written on them in elements, as well as one that lists out elements.

"That one says 'Fuck Off'," Abe snickered, and Sally elbowed him.

"Happy birthday, Peter!!" the three teens chorused, and the camera switched to once again show Betty's face.

"Happy birthday!!"

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_

 _@BittyBetty_ Guuuuuuys thank you so much I love them!

**GM Midtown Hiiiigh** _@BittyBetty_

 _@BeterBarker_ Np Peter! You're our best player on the Acadec team after all (btw we'll give you the shirts on Monday)

**Spidey Fan** _@FlashT_

 _@BittyBetty_ He isn't the best player, he shouldn't even be on the team! He's never at practice!

**Ironman** _@TStark ✔_

 _@FlashT_ Deleted

* * *

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker ✔_

Omg _@TStark_ Mr. Stark did you really just hack twitter and delete Flash's account?

**Ironman** _@TStark ✔_

 _@BeterBarker_ Yes, I warned him. By the way, enjoy your new verified status

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker ✔_

 _@TStark_ :0

***Hacker Voice* I'm In** _@GuyITC_

 _@BeterBarker_ Flash deserved it but dang Peter what even is your life lol

* * *

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay_ ✔

Happy birthday nerd _@BeterBarker_ #happybirthdaypeter

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker ✔_

 _@EmJay_ Thanks mi I love you <3

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay ✔_

 _@BeterBarker_ …. <3

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker ✔_

 _@EmJay_ :O

**Sapphos Reborn** _@EmJay ✔_

 _@BeterBarker_ <\3

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker ✔_

 _@EmJay_ :*(

* * *

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

Damn Stark really Did That tho

**Ambuh** _@Boof_

 _@DannyBoi_ Yeah but have you guys noticed that Junior hasn't popped in yet???

**Boof** _@Ambuh_

 _@Boof_ Babe what are you suggesting??

**Ambuh** _@Boof_

 _@Ambuh_ Consider: Peter Parker IS Junior

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

 _@Boof_ hm

* * *

**Junior** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

Happy birthday _@BeterBarker_ you lil shit

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker ✔_

 _@StarkIntern_ hate you too asshole <3

**Junior** _@StarkIntern_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ <3

* * *

**Boof** _@Ambuh_

Look, now Junior has posted

**Ambuh** _@Boof_

 _@Ambuh_ Awfully soon after I said something isn't it?

**Damn Daniel** _@DannyBoi_

 _@Boof_ Conspiracy theories aside, if Peter isn't Junior then I def ship them

**Boof** _@Ambuh_

 _@DannyBoi_ Totally

* * *

**The Mechanic** _@PotatoGunner ✔_

#happybirthdaypeter

* * *

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

Hey kid _@BeterBarker_ what do you want for lunch?

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_ ✔

 _@TStark_ hmmm pizza sounds good and tame

**Ironman** _@TStark_ ✔

 _@BeterBarker_ Pizza from Italy it is, I'll be waiting in the jet

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_ ✔

 _@TStark_ AhdjejdbKjdnkdjdjdjdj MR STARK

* * *

**May Flowers** _@MayP_

Happy birthday honey, these past 16 years have been a blessing, I larb you  _ @BeterBarker _ #happybirthdaypeter 

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_ ✔

_ @MayP _ I larb you too Aunt May!

* * *

**Pepper** _@VPPotts_ ✔

There seems to be something waiting for you in the garage  _ @BeterBarker _

**Peter with a B** _@BeterBarker_ ✔

_ @VPPotts _ Omg  _ @TStark _ Mr. Stark pls tell me you didn't get me a whole ass car

**Ironman** _@TStark ✔_

_ @BeterBarker _ Of course not, what do you take me for?

* * *

**Mr. Stark**

Did you really tho?

Did I really what?

Buy me a car

No kid, I bought you a car KIT

So we can build it ourselves

Really!?

That's so cool!!

Thanks Dad!!!

What?

What?

Oh

OH SHIT

Omg I'm so sorry

Ned's been saying that a lot

Teasing me that you act like my dad

And I guess it stuck

Sorry

Kid calm down

Its fine

It is?

Absolutely

I'm fine if you wanna call me dad

That's what everyone thinks I am anyway

Really?

I can call you dad?

Yeah kid

_ Contact name changed to Irondad _

* * *

**Rhodey** _@JRRhodes_ ✔

Alright, why the hell is Tony crying while holding his phone??

* * *

  
**Trending on Twitter**

_#whoisstarkintern_ \- 8.9M Tweets

 _#irondad_ \- 14 M Tweets

 _#peterisadork_ \- 2.4M Tweets

 _#happybirthdaypeter_ \- 4k Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confusingly-queer) if you want


End file.
